


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's not even cold. It's got to be about sixty degrees.”<br/>“That's cold for us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> For Hannah, who wanted Cecil & Carlos singing Baby It's Cold Outside, and not at all inspired by me and Charlie bickering over how early is too early for Christmas cheer. Not at all. (I'm with Carlos on this one).

 

“Cecil.”

“Say it.”

“Cecil, please.”

“Carlos.”

“The answer is no.”

“That line doesn't come until later.”

“It's not even December yet!”

“Carlos.”

“If you ask me to stay, I will, but I am not going to-”

“But Carlos!”

Cecil is giving him the most wounded look he can manage, which, well, is actually quite effective on Carlos, damn it all. A year of managing not to give into Cecil and once he finally gave in and said yes, it seemed he lost the ability to say no. There's probably some irony in that, Carlos thinks. Cecil whimpers to go along with his puppy eyes. Carlos sighs and runs a hand through his hair, tugging at the strands.

“You are ridiculous.”

“Does that mean you'll do it?”

“This isn't going to be a reoccurring thing until Christmas.”

“That sounds like a yes to me.”

“It's not even cold. It's got to be about sixty degrees.”

“That's cold for us.”

Carlos purses his lips and lets go of his hair. He's not going to win this. He knows he's not going to win this. Even if he does leave now, he'll feel guilty about it all night, and Cecil will sulk with him until he apologises. Then he'll have to work for his forgiveness. Carlos never wins. He can't win with Cecil. The radio presenter is far too stubborn.

With another sigh (of defeat), Carlos looks away, lowers his voice, and sings.

“I really can't-”

“Look at me.”

“What?”

“Look at me while you're singing it.”

“I'm doing it, is that not enou-”

“Please, Carlos.”

And out come the eyes again. And down crashes Carlos' resolve again. It's pitiful, really. He meets Cecil's gaze.

“I really can't stay.”

Cecil is so busy emitting a high noise of delight at his victory that he almost misses his line.

“But baby it's cold outside.”

“I've got to go away.”

“But baby it's cold outside.”

“This evening has been-”

“Been hoping that you'd drop in.”

Carlos is beginning to relax into it now. He steps forward during the next line, taking one of Cecil's hands in his own and resting the other on Cecil's waist.

“So very nice.”

“I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice.” Cecil stumbles on his words a bit as Carlos leads him into a dance, and his joy is evident on his face. He presses himself up against Carlos' chest, hand on his shoulder. His eyes, wide and bright behind his glasses, are set on Carlos' with complete adoration.

“My mother will start to worry.”

“Beautiful, what's your hurry?”

Carlos smiles down at Cecil, stroking his thumb along his hipbone. They'd been curled on the sofa watching a movie earlier, and so Cecil is only in a pair of boxers and one of Carlos' shirts, unbuttoned halfway down his chest.

“My father will be pacing the floor.”

“Listen to the fireplace roar.”

Carlos sways them as Cecil lays his head against his shoulder. He supposes it's nice, even if it is like one of those scenes from a cheesy Christmas film. They continue like this for another few lines, and when Carlos attempts to stop Cecil whines, high and annoyed.

“We have to do the whole song.”

“Cecil-”

“No, Carlos. We started it. We have to finish.”

So, he gives in (he really has to stop doing that), and they finish the song together, singing softly into each other's ears as they dance in the small hall of Cecil's apartment.

“Oh baby, it's cold outside.”


End file.
